Azathoth (Cthulhu Saves The World)
Character Synopsis Azathoth '''is the elderitch god of the original Cthulhu Mythos that as added at the last minute by The Narrator. They serve as the psuedo final boss for the indie game Cthulhu Saves The World. They reside within the domain of "Beyond Angled Space", which is the final area of the game where Azathoth is fought and they are known as the blind idiot who is a major threat to all multiverses and worlds Character Statistics [https://omniversal-battlefield.fandom.com/wiki/Tiering_System '''Tiering]:'' ''High 2-A Verse: Cthulhu Saves The World Name: Azathoth (also simply called the Final Boss) Gender: '''Neither (Gender is inapplicable to the outer gods and they are beyond such idea) '''Age: Undefinable (Exists outside of linear time and space, as such their true age is unable to be measured) Classification: Outer God, "Final Boss" Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Void Manipulation (Ultimate Void is capable of reducing it's opponents to nothingness), Existence Erasure (Was in the process of collasping and removing multiple multiverses), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation (Exists in and can effect "Beyond Angled Space", of which is on a higher level of the multiverse), Creation (His powers created Cthulhu and likely the rest of reality), Telepathy (Whilst in R'lyeh, Azathoth could still contact Cthulhu and challenge him to a fight), Darkness Manipulation (Can envelope other beings in darkness), Large Size (Type 10), Reality Warping (Altered the entirety of reality and was messing with it's stability), Madness Manipulation (Scaling off of Cthulhu, who is Great Old One and can make beings go mad upon gazing them down), Space Manipulation (Warped Chtulhu and his party to his domain within "Beyond Angled Space"), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Governs the entirety of his domain and manipulates it), Immortality (Type 1 & 3), Regeneration (High-Godly, was capable of surviving the collapse of the multiverse), ETC. Destructive Ability: High Multiverse Level+ '(Exists within "Beyond Angled Space", of which is treated as a higher level of the multiverse that transcends all aspects existence and is only inhabited by Outer Gods. Was collapsing the entirety of existence, including a multitude of multiverses that are each infinite in size. Fought end-game Cthulhu and his party, who would later go on the fight The Narrator) 'Speed: Immeasurable '(Transcends the existence of the multiverse and is beyond it in every aspect. Can fight on par with Cthulhu and his party) 'Lifting Ability: Immeasurable ' 'Striking Ability: High Multiversal+ '(Can destroy all of existence in the multiverse and other multiverses of infinite size, of which eventually would include his own realm. Resides within the 5th Dimensional "Beyond Angled Space", which transcends normal reality and is above it) 'Durability: High Multiverse Level+ '(Survived hits from other comparble beings like Cthulhu and his party) 'Stamina: Limitless Range: High Multiversal+ '(Exists in a 5th Dimensional location and can destroy it if needed) 'Intelligence: Above Average '''(Vastly above Cthulhu in knowledge, having lived much longer than him) '''Weaknesses: Vulnerable to insanity Other Attributes List of Equipment: None Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Tentacles:' Assaults a foe for high damage. *'Ultimate Void:' Assaults the entire party for high damage. *'Total Perspective Vortex:' Lowers stats. *'Swallow:' Self explanatory, instantly kills a target. Extra Info: Don't attempt to rank Azathoth at 1-A or Tier 0 through scaling to the original Cthulhu Mythos. While Cthulhu Saves The World is a parody of Cthulhu Mythos and takes alot of lore from the series, doesn't mean that every single thing about the cosmology translates to Cthulhu Saves The World Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Antagonists Category:Gods Category:Villains Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Cthulhu Saves The World Category:Immortals Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Telepaths Category:Large Size Users Category:Void Users Category:Creation Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Existence Erasers Category:Regenerators Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Madness Inducers Category:Darkness Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Manipulators Category:Tier 2